


Blame

by haekass



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M, Minwoo can be a little shit, but that's why we like him, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hyesung knew exactly who to blame for this entire mess.





	

Looking back, Hyesung knew exactly who to blame for this entire mess.

 

The smug, unrepentant bastard was chuckling off to the side, his eyes mere slits from smiling so widely and his shoulders shaking while Hyesung himself was trying to deal with the fallout.

 

His eyes promising revenge in some fashion, he mouthed an _I hate you_ towards Minwoo, who promptly started laughing uproariously, leaning heavily on Andy’s shoulder for support as the other members aside from Eric and Hyesung fell against each other in mirth. Clearing his throat and licking suddenly dry lips, the corners of his mouth turned up as he met the steady, calm gaze of Eric. Beneath all the weirdness was the man that had kept Shinhwa together for all of the years since their debut and Hyesung took solace in knowing what lurked beneath the surface.

 

It was absolutely no secret that there were a large percentage of non-heteronormative people in the entertainment business. Some of them had even hinted very strongly about their personal lives, even though no one would ever state it directly, and Hyesung had absolutely no intention of being the first to do so. The few bits he’d let slip here and there were more than enough.

 

“Our main concern is that our fans have a good time at our concerts, and though some see our skinship as somewhat overboard, we’re all comfortable with it after our years together,” he finally answered. “We’ve all had accidental kisses with each other from playing around on stage and on variety _.” And on shows, and just about everywhere else…_ “I’m sure all of us will experience many more in the years to come.”

 

Short, to the point, and not a lie, but not the entire truth. They _had_ been goofing around as normal. But that kiss he’d had with Eric was no accident. No, it was all Minwoo’s fault. One quick shove was all it took for him to nearly split his lip on Eric’s, his balled up fist still held firmly in Eric’s grasp. Totally Minwoo’s fault.

 

What wasn’t Minwoo’s fault was Hyesung’s tongue swiping quickly into Eric’s mouth before the fan’s screams broke through the music streaming into his earpiece and through the ambient noise. He still didn’t know what possessed him to do that _on stage_ other than he was very turned on from Eric catching his jokingly thrown punch that was intended for Minwoo. It would have cleared Minwoo’s face easily and would have probably landed harmlessly against Eric’s chest had he _not caught it_.

 

But no, Eric had easily caught Hyesung’s fist, and Minwoo used his speed and small size to whip around Hyesung and shove him forward.

 

Not the first time they’d done that, and probably wouldn’t be the last. They tended to get a little rougher with each other during the last few concerts, their excitement getting the better of them, especially when they knew everyone was healthy and not in too much pain from their various old injuries.

 

The first half of the less than five second kiss was definitely accidental, but the other half wasn’t.

 

Also in the list of not accidental was Eric backing him against a wall later that night (thankfully away from any prying eyes) and kissing him senseless. Losing his senses was the only explanation Hyesung had for why he and Eric were an unofficial official couple. Since they already lived in the same building, neither one of them were overly concerned with being seen coming or going from each other’s apartment – they’d already seemingly laid the groundwork for that years ago when Hyesung had complained about his noisy upstairs neighbor during several interviews.

 

“Yah!” Andy nearly shrieked, and Hyesung started laughing as Minwoo and Dongwan teamed up to plant sloppy kisses all over Andy’s cheeks.

 

Hyesung gestured towards them as if silently saying that his point was proven. Minwoo winked at him quickly, and he smiled, knowing the ploy. When in doubt, add a little of Shinhwa’s known tendency for disrupting interviews at every possible moment.

 

Thankfully, the interview moved on from the questions that he, Eric, and all of Shinhwa had been asked _ad nauseum_ ever since the fancams (there were five that he knew about and thankfully none had caught the very intimate nature) were uploaded. That question was starting to rank up there with ‘when do you intend to marry’ and anything about age for annoying questions, and Hyesung guessed that their answers would just get weirder and weirder until they were no longer asked them.

 

“This is all your fault,” he complained to Minwoo once they were in the company van.

 

Minwoo didn’t bother looking up from his phone, but snickered. “You’re welcome.”

 

Hyesung huffed a little as he leaned against Eric, who had wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They all relaxed into companionable silence, broken only by message notifications from their phones and an occasional cough from Junjin, who was still recovering from being sick.

 

Eric’s hand was soothing as it ran through his hair, and he smiled when he heard Eric sniff.

 

“Your hair smells good,” Eric rumbled, his voice barely heard.

 

“It should, it’s your hair products,” he whispered back.

 

“I’ve got good taste.”

 

Hyesung laughed quietly.

 

“Don’t feed his ego,” Dongwan joked as he twisted in his seat.

 

“Yah!” Hyesung yelped, narrowing his eyes at Dongwan’s laughing face before laughing himself, ducking his head shyly.

 

Eric took advantage and left a warm, promising kiss against his neck before nipping at his earlobe and making Hyesung’s eyes cross.

 

“From Shin Hyesung to Jung Pilkyo in less than a second,” Eric said, his hand firming against Hyesung’s shoulder to keep him in place.

 

“Do we need to drop you two off first so we’re not all traumatized?” Andy asked from the front passenger seat. “I’ve already seen everyone naked more than enough and I definitely don’t want to see you having sex. It’s bad enough that we’ve already heard you.”

 

Hyesung’s face burned with embarrassment, but he bit his lip to keep the smug smile off his face. Eric’s manual dexterity was definitely something worth getting teased about.

 

Conversation drifted in and out for the rest of the day, and it wasn’t until late that he and Eric were in the elevator of their building, holding hands as they were whisked upwards to Hyesung’s floor. They were both swaying slightly as the tiredness and promise of a decent night’s sleep caught up to them.

 

Eric groaned in relief as he flopped down on Hyesung’s bed, completely splayed out. “I’m so tired,” he complained. “I don’t want to move.”

 

Hyesung snorted. “Come on, up. You need to at least take off your makeup and brush your teeth.”

 

Eric whined, but complied, following Hyesung into the bathroom where they both wiped their makeup off, applied facial cream, and brushed their teeth before both of them nearly crawled into bed, curling around each other. Eric dropped a kiss on Hyesung’s lips and pulled him close as he fell asleep. Hyesung was envious of that ability to just fall asleep like that, but it gave him extra time to appreciate the angles of Eric’s face, finally relaxed after a long day.

 

Assured of privacy, he wrapped his arms around Eric, smiling to himself. As much as Eric had caught his punch, he’d caught Eric after over a decade of pushing and pulling the complicated, frustrating man. Letting his eyes close, he dropped off into a contented sleep.


End file.
